Afterlife
by kremlinmirrors
Summary: A sequel to Abhorsen Kirel is the Abhorseninwaiting, but she doesn't truly understand her role in the Kingdom. When the Dog is called back to guide her, Lirael is caught by a necromancer, and a shadow returns to the land, what will fate bring to a Kingdo
1. Prologue

Afterlife  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is my first Garth Nix fic ever. It's gonna be really hard, and slow going (since I have yet to think up a reasonable plot line) I will be editing more every week, so please review!  
  
9/05/03: I just re-wrote the first half of the story, so it merges into dialogue at the end. Don't worry, that will get re-written as well. The free school day just wasn't long enough to get it finished.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Garth Nix, such as the Disreputable Dog and Lirael. Kirel is my own creation.  
  
Ch 1: Summoning  
  
Kirel shivered as her mother lead her through the deepening cold. They had been traveling through Orchyre and Aunden all day before reaching the Great Sickle Wood around three in the afternoon. They had stopped only once for food and water. Kirel swore her mother had said they'd be home by dusk, but she very much doubted that now.  
  
As Kirel sifted through her thoughts, Lirael gave her a shifty glare. "I know what you're thinking, Kirel. I'm just having difficulties. We'll get there eventually."  
  
Lirael knew that her daughter was getting tired. They were, admittedly, quite lost. At one point in her life, Lirael would have known the wood like the back of her hand. Years after, without having plotted a map, Lirael had lost all sense of where she could find her lost object.  
  
A few steps later, Lirael felt the faint tinge of Free Magic. She dug into the ground with her hands, pulling out a smooth soapstone statuette. It was still white, despite its many years buried deep within the soil.  
  
Lirael watched as her mother began to cry uncontrollably, clutching the statuette to her chest. "Kirel.please hold her for me." Lirael stood up, mumbling about some Clayr moment, and brushed off her tears as she spoke. "Mother, what is it?" Kirel asked. She knew that the statuette was a tall, dangerous looking dog. Howver, she could also tell, because of the stench of Free Magic, that it was something more.  
  
"The Disreputable Dog.we.have to call her again."  
  
Kirel shuddered with the thought. Going into Death and using the bells, even just to call this creature was not her idea of a Saturday night out. She knew, though, what Lirael would say. 'the Clayr have Seen it, I have Remembered it, and you must Bind it beyond the Ninth Gate.' Kirel had no doubts that it was true, so she put her fear in the back of her mind and plunged headfirst into Death.  
  
The water was black as night without stars, and it flowed up to her knees. The current may have pulled her under even then- but Kirel stood fast in the riverbed. As her body in life frosted over and Lirael appeared behind her, Kirel unfastened the pouch that lay at her side, removing the Kibeth pipe from its hiding place. Holding the soapstone statuette tight, she blew hard and strong into Kibeth, letting the pipe ring across the wide expanse of Death.  
  
At the same time, a dark figure could be seen walking at the border of Life and Death. As it came into view, Kirel could see that it was a large dog, the clone of the statuette she held in her hands. As the dog got closer, Lirael screamed in joy and ran over to greet her old friend. Kirel stared in amazement, not noticing that the statuette had disappeared in a flash of charter marks.  
  
"Dog.I'm so glad I got to see you again! And walking sideways along the border? You'll never cease to amaze me."  
  
The Dog barked and nuzzled Lirael's leg, begging for a scratch around her collar. Lirael obliged willingly and hugged her faithful companion.  
  
"Mistress, why did you call me? I thought you understood."  
  
"The Old Kingdom needs you. Kibeth." Lirael whispered the last part.  
  
The Dog knew that Lirael must have summoned her on behalf of the Clayr. The Dog was actually quite excitied- number one, she was partially famous again in the Glacier. Secondly, she would finally be able to catch living rabbits again. How fun.  
  
"You know, Lirael, the blood price."  
  
"Of course"  
  
Lirael Remembered this slight flaw in calling the Dog back from Death. She handed her bell bandolier to Kirel, as well as her sword, the one Nehemia. Now it was called Aunden, named after the great mountain city. Forever the inscription read, 'Remember Nehemia'.  
  
"Go, Lirael. Do not let anything bring you past the Ninth Gate. Rather the river than the bright stars."  
  
Lirael shivered. She had seen the Ninth Gate before, been ever-drawn upwords toward the stars. She never wanted to see them again. She hugged the dog one last time and knelt down in the river. The Dog barked a loud and sorrowful note, charter marks flying out of her open mouth. The current picked up, tugged at Lirel's knees, and she fell unconscious. A smile spread over her face as her spirit floated down the river towards the First Gate.  
  
"Mother! I can't do this without you. Please!"  
  
Lirael didn't answer, and she soon drifted out of sight. The Disreputable Dog grabbed Kirel's hand in her mouth and pulled her out of the river towards Life.  
  
Note: Okay, please, please review! If I got any of my facts mixed up or anything, please tell me. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Raining Cats and Dogs

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has supported me so far in this fic. My reviewers, friends, and betas. Even the other writers on fanfiction.net whose works have sprouted new ideas in my brain. They say that a person's writing reflects their soul: open the door unto mine  
  
random-candle: Thank you for the review, and hopefully you will enjoy the rest as I put it up.  
  
Elven Nimue: Thank you for the suggestion. I hope the next few chapters are more clear and descriptive. If not, let me know and I will work on them a bit more.  
  
Inkblot: Thanks for the review! Sorry about not updating for a while!  
  
EvilGenius92389: Thank you for being such a great ff.net friend! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, and sorry I haven't been able to talk on aim recently. I'm glad you like the Dog so far, and I will try to keep her in character.  
  
Phoenix: Thanks for the review! If you read the next few chapters, you will understand the blood price a little better...well, maybe not. But everything will turn out okay. Nehemia is actually Lirael's sword, and it changes names after the whole Orannis thing, and the fact that it has to be fixed. A bit confusing, I know. LOL.  
  
Swanny: Thank you for the advice. I wish Word wouldn't do that . I am also going to read your fic, so don't feel alone!  
  
Child-like fantasy: Thanks for the review!  
  
Kitai Shinsei: Thanks for the review! I will try and update more often.  
  
Rikushun: Thank you! I hope you like it as I continue.  
  
And now, to the actual chapter   
  
Kirel took a gulp of fresh air as she was reunited with her body in life. Icicles fell from her lips and ears as she collapsed to her knees. Her mother was gone – gone! And now Kirel would have to go home alone.  
  
The dog suddenly appeared in a surge of frigid air. She walked over and licked Kirel's face.  
  
"Get off me you stupid dog!" Kirel said, turning away.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about her for now. Either way, she'll be back eventually. An Abhorsen never leaves until her time. Now, we have to be going. I would rather stay and find dinner, but Lirael promised you would be back to Belesaire by dusk.  
  
"How did you know that?" Kirel asked, forgetting about her mother for a few moments.  
  
"Yr- I mean Mogget told me."  
  
"Mogget? You mean Aunt Sabriel's white cat? But...weren't you in Death?"  
  
"What does it matter? Mogget hides many secrets. And yes, I am talking about your grandmother's cat." The dog replied.  
  
"Lirael said he's a pain in the butt normally," Kirel began, "but personally, he's not too bad if you like cats. And Sabriel's not my grandmother. She's my aunt."  
  
"Of course," the dog said. "Now, Mogget. A very large pain in the behind. The Betrayer." She shuddered. "Your father always said-"  
  
"My father?" Kirel interrupted,  
  
"Mmm. That's besides the point. I know all about what your mother said, so we'll have to find a quick way back to Belesaire. I suggest you make a charter-skin. While it will take a few hours, I'm sure it will be worth your while."  
  
"A charter-skin?! But Dog, I don't even know how to make one."  
  
"Oh my," the Dog sighed. "You are behind. By your age, your mother was awakening much more dangerous things than a charter-skin. Like me, for example. Well, girl, don't stand there forever. Hop on my back."  
  
Kirel shrugged and climbed on the Dog's back, attempting to steady herself between the shoulder blades. She wondered how in the Charter they would be back by dusk. Suddenly the dog's fur rippled, almost knocking Kirel off, had she not grabbed the Dog's collar quickly. Wings sprouted like Charter- grown plants and grew to the size of large road signs. The Dog's back lengthened as well. In a few moments, she no longer looked like a dog – an onlooker would have described the dog as a bird, carrying a small passenger.  
  
The Dog took off without warning and speeded into the air, headed for Belesaire. 


	3. Necromancer on the Hunt

Afterlife By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! The plot begins to thicken now, so keep reading ahead. I still haven't exactly figured out whats going to happen yet (that's me for you) but whatever. I still have enough inspiration to keep writing. To my wonderful reviewers, thank you so much! I couldn't keep doing this without you. And to all those people who have told me what a wonderful job I've done of keeping the Dog in character, thank you as well! bows I pride myself in the Dog. I know shes not mine, but I wish, I wish! I'll keep trying to make her as real as possible for you. Last of all, as these next chapters come up, some interesting stuff will be discovered. You can flame me all you want, but I will never, never, never change my mind! WOOT!  
  
Queerquail – I'm sorry I scared you! Of course, you'll be even more scared later. I can promise you that ( Thanks for the review, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Wild Blood Rose – THANKS! I like to keep the dog just like Nix described her in the last books, so there you go. About Kirel's father, you'll just have to wait like everyone else. No hints, not this time. I promise you'll find out soon. Keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Lirael awoke in the center of the third precinct, fully aware of the giant wave coming up behind her. She remembered the first time she had seen this wave, carrying the souls of the dead to the last gate. Now it was coming for her, stronger than ever, like a great hawk pouncing on a field mouse.  
  
Lirael was frozen. She couldn't move. She had failed. The dog had distinctly said not to journey past the Eighth Precinct. This wave would paralyze Lirael until she was past the Seventh Gate. That couldn't happen, at any cost.  
  
"Kirel, help me...Sabriel...Sameth, oh please someone help!"  
  
Lirael pushed her hand into the riverbed, speaking the Charter marks that would slow the current down...a bit. She pushed with all her strength, and managed to boost herself to her knees. She tried getting up further, but with no suck luck. The water was rising, swallowing her up.  
  
Lirael laid herself down, prepared to let the river take her. She didn't want to die, but what choice was there? The river made that choice. Suddenly, Saraneth rang loud and clear across the Third Precinct. It was directed at Lirael, and she was too weary to resist Sareneth's call.  
  
The bell overpowered her, forcing her to her feet. Lured by the tune, she walked straight through the wave, intent on serving the one who called her. In the back of Lirael's mind, her true self fought to regain control. She couldn't let herself be taken. But somehow, another tune mixed with that of Saraneth's. It was nostalgic, and Lirael was calmed for a second.  
  
The mists of the Second Gate opened before Lirael, and she walked through, not knowing who wielded the bell. As she came into the Second Precinct, Lirael could see a figure cloaked and wreathed in Charter marks and the stench of Free Magic. The figure roughly took Lirael's hand and stilled the bell in its other. Lirael looked for the bell bandolier, but it was hidden under the person's heavy cloak.  
  
"You...necromancer." Lirael struggled to speak. "You have given in to Free Magic, and so I must bind..." She collapsed to her knees, her head falling into the clear water of the river. A man's voice brought her out of her steadily approaching sleep.  
  
"Abhorsen. A little tired, are we? That can all be changed..." 


	4. Belisaere

Afterlife  
  
"AAAAAGH!" Kirel screamed as the dog flew over the city of Belesaire. Kirel had been riding the dog for a few hours now, and it was not going well. INSIRT CIRCUMSTANCES HERE CONSULTING MAP  
  
"Turn, turn! You just went over the city! HEEELP!" The dog turned her head as she flew almost vertically downwards.  
  
"Shush up, will you? I'm trying to fly, here."  
  
"FLY?! FLY?! More like falling, you stupid dog!" Kirel yelled forward as the pair plummeted on down.  
  
"You couldn't make a Charter skin, so its your fault." The dog replied.  
  
The dog landed hard, just outside the palace gates. Kirel fell off the side, onto soft grass and dandelions.  
  
"Aunt? Uncle?" Kirel ran up to the gates to find Sabriel and Touchstone. Upon seeing Kirel arrive, the two had halted their activities to come to the front of the palace.  
  
"How are you dear? And where is Lirael? I would very much like to speak with her about the most recent vision..." Sabriel began to chatter.  
  
"Aunt, Mother isn't here. She, um...had to go into Death for something."  
  
"Death? And you just left her body there, unprotected? But heavens, child, what were you thinking..."  
  
Taking this as her cue, the dog walked up behind Kirel. Upon seeing Sabriel and Touchstone, she lowered her front knees. Sabriel did not look surprised. In fact, she looked relieved.  
  
"Kirel, go on to your room. I'm sure Mogget will be thrilled to see you. Go on, now." Touchstone said.  
  
Kirel nodded, knowing it was best not to talk back to her aunt and uncle. Immediately after she left, a flurry of Charter marks and Free Magic whirled around the entry hall. In the middle of it all was the dog, changing shape again. After a few minutes of screaming from outside about Kerrigor and Orannis, a young woman, looking about twenty, stood in the dog's place.  
  
Her oak brown hair was braided in intricate patterns and hung loosely around her shoulders. The woman was outfitted in an ivy green dress, simple and soft. A small pouch hung to her side, as well as two sheathed swords. The most astonishing thing was that a bell bandolier hung from her shoulder to her waist, holding eight bells, and room for one more.  
  
"Abhorsen. Well, one of the two reigning at the moment. I am honored to be in your presence once again. As I am honored to meet you, King Touchstone."  
  
Touchstone stared as Sabriel silently mouthed the maiden's name: Kibeth.  
  
"What happened? My sister is gone, and Kibeth stands before my very eyes. Am I going mad?" asked Sabriel.  
  
"No, Sabriel, you are not mad. Lirael journeyed into Death to find me. After the battle with Orannis, I predicted we would never meet again. But even one of the seven cannot tell all of the futures. She went into Binding to bring me back to Life. It seems that much has happened in the Old Kingdom. Much that confuses even the oldest and wisest of councils."  
  
"Yes. The Clayr have seen a vision, a vision of an Eighth Bell. It holds much power, and evil within its grasp. We know also of a Ninth Bell, but from where it is to come I do not know. Last of all, great evil is stirring in the kingdom. Small numbers of deaths, with no apparent cause. Spectres in the night, and a rumor of Kerrigor spreading throughout the land. But that cannot be, can it?" Sabriel asked.  
  
Kibeth looked worried. "Of an Eighth Bell, I do know. The Power of Orannis lies sealed in its power. Yet it does not have the ability to ring. A Ninth Bell, I also know of. But the idea that it could exist is a strange thing. And a whisper of a nameless fear... LOTR flashbacks. I do not know of that."  
  
"Well," Touchstone began, "We are just glad you are here. It is useful to have one of the old ones. Did...does Lirael know?"  
  
"Yes, she has known for a time."  
  
"Very well," Sabriel smiled, "Since you are here, we had better get you a room right away."  
  
"Thank you, but I live as a dog. I can stay by my new mistress's side. And please, keep this our secret. Kirel does not need to know, until I deem her ready. Last of all, I must see the abomination. I have a feeling he is tied to all of this."  
  
"Of course. You are welcome anywhere in the palace, and anywhere in the city for that matter. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Kibeth said, the Dispreputable Dog once more. 


	5. Prince Sameth is Missing

Afterlife By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm glad everyone likes the storyline so far. You get to find out a few more things this chapter, so you better review. ;; I may have to go into hiding once you find out who Kirel's father is.  
  
A few hours later, the palace was silent, except for the tap of the Dog's footsteps on the granite floor. She was looking intently for Mogget, no doubt curled up by a fireplace somewhere. Indeed, she found him in the Abhorsen's and King's room, on the fleece rug by the fire.  
  
"Yrael. I've been looking everywhere for you. Everywhere!"  
  
The god quickly changed back into her human form, and grabbed Mogget's collar. Ranna, the tiny bell on Mogget's collar, began to ring, but Kibeth quickly stilled its song.  
  
"Yrael! Wake up!"  
  
"mmmmm"  
  
Kibeth growled and stabbed her nails into Mogget's tail. He awoke in a frenzy, bolting upright and sucking on his tail.  
  
"Grrr....stupid Kibeth! That hurt a lot, you know."  
  
"You better watch it Yrael, or I'll be throwing you in the moat later." Kibeth responded.  
  
"Yeah? Well, get me some fish while you're at it." Mogget said.  
  
"Yeah, right. Now tell me – where is Prince Sameth? You promised he would be here." Kibeth asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I promised wrong, then." Mogget replied, completely indifferent to Kibeth's anger.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
"Gone. Ran off nine years ago. Haven't seen him since." Mogget said lamely.  
  
"YRAEL!"  
  
Kibeth's yelling was pointless however – Mogget had fallen asleep under Ranna's soft melody. Somehow, Kibeth was going to have to find Prince Sameth on her own.  
  
--------------------  
  
The necromancer pulled Lirael out of the water, slinging her weak form over his shoulder. He carried her down the river, all the way back to the border of Life and Death. Lirael didn't have the power to move, let alone fight back. Being taken out of Death by a necromancer was her worst fear. Not only was the blood price not going to be honored, but Lirael was the Abhorsen. Many were out to put her to their own personal use.  
  
"Come on, Lirael. I'll get you out of here." The necromancer said.  
  
"No...I will bind...." Lirael was cut off as she was pulled back into Life by strong, supple arms.  
  
Awakening once more in her body, Lirael felt her hands warm up. The weightlessness of her surcoat without her bell bandolier and Aunden was astounding – it felt as if she had lost a best friend. Even without protection, Lirael stood up to face the necromancer who had taken her from Death. She could tell now that he was definitely male, despite the cloak that hid his face. An unusual aura surrounded him, confirming Lirael's suspicion that he was very powerful.  
  
"Speak, foolish Necromancer. I am the Abhorsen, and I am not to be disturbed. Even without the bells, I can still bind you."  
  
"Ah, Lady Lirael. Still, as always, you could bind me. The question is, would you choose to?" The Necromancer asked.  
  
"Why would I not? My job is to bind the once dead, as well as foolish necromancers that work against me. Now, cut the drama. Get this over with." Lirael said angrily.  
  
The necromancer smiled and removed his hood. Beneath it, a silver mask covered his face. And yet, it seemed to move along with his jaw, as if added in liquid form. He suddenly lunged out and grabbed Lirael's arm, pulling her into a tight embrace. He took off his mask too quickly for Lirael to see him properly, and reached down, kissing Lirael passionately on the lips.  
  
Memories flooded Lirael's head. She wanted to get away, and yet something held her back. She thought of Chlorr of the Mark and the men in the glacier, and still no brilliant ideas came to mind. She was trapped, and somehow she never wanted to leave. Suddenly, Charter marks and Free Magic exploded in array of light and power. For some reason, Lirael didn't realize who the necromancer was, though she should have known. 


	6. A Bit About Sabriel and Touchstone

Afterlife By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: Well, well, a few interesting guesses about the plotline so far. Kerrigor...well, I won't say any more about that. You have to wait quite a few chapters for that. And Hedge, Kirel's father? LOL. I have never even thought of that. Unfortunately, he died in Abhorsen. But yes, that would be gross, eh? Nick? Well, I can't answer that question. You won't find out this chapter, but the next. R/R!  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Kirel awoke in a mass of bedding and pillows. Her sheets were wound tightly around her legs, as she had twisted many times in the night. Pillows were scattered over the floor, and the comforter lay half on, half off the bed. The Disreputable Dog lay in the only clear space in the room.  
  
"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, did ya?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, right. Maybe you should take a look at yourself. You look awful." Kirel responded.  
  
Kirel got out of bed in a grumble, tossing her pillows and comforter back into a pile near the headboard. She didn't even bother to make the place look tidy, just move things out of her way. Kirel grabbed the Dog by the collar and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"What happened with Mogget last night? I know you went to speak with him." Kirel said.  
  
"I was asking him about Abhorsen Sabriel's son." The Dog said coldly. "And you should have been in bed."  
  
"Well, I didn't listen to the conversation or anything. Just saw you walk off grumbling about finding him. So, what did you find out?" Kirel asked eagerly.  
  
'Nothing. Mogget did not tell me a thing."  
  
With that, the Dog shook free of Kirel's firm hand and stalked out of the room.  
  
-------------------  
  
Sabriel flipped though her old journal as Touchstone stroked her shoulder. The journal held so many memories for the Abhorsen. Memories of Wyverly College in Ancelstierre, of Jacinth and Bunny, and of the great battle that had occurred there with Kerrigor. Memories of meeting Touchstone for the first time, petrified in Death and wood. Memories of Sabriel's father, and his last sacrifice...  
  
"Sabriel, darling, are you all right? You didn't eat one bite of dinner last night, and you refused breakfast. You've been awake for more than 20 hours. Are you really okay?"  
  
Sabriel murmured a quick yes and kept on reading.  
  
"Sabriel?"  
  
"mmm?"  
  
"Put the journal down."  
  
Touchstone slowly took the book from Sabriel and draped his arms around her shoulder. She sighed, and relaxed her body. Touchstone smiled, pulling her onto the rug in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Sabriel, don't go so hard on yourself. You're worn out."  
  
Sabriel laid back on Touchstone's leg and took his hand in hers. She closed her eyes, thinking of times far past.  
  
"I'm sorry, Touchstone. I've been so busy recently, I haven't worried about anything but my work."  
  
Touchstone smiled. "That's all right." He made a motion to Sabriel to hush, and helped her take off her surcoat and armor. Under that, she wore a simple shirt and pair of shorts, her sleeping attire.  
  
"Sabriel, I just want you to rest for a while. I don't want you to wear yourself out, okay darling?"  
  
sabriel pulled Touchstone next to her and gave him a long, passionate kiss. He almost pulled away out of surprise, but her lips held him tight. He felt her tongue touch his, and she pushed him to the floor.  
  
"darling, I'm fine. If you would only think of yourself once in a lifetime..."  
  
"BAM!!"  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and the Dog shuffled in the room. Sabriel and Touchstone bolted upright.  
  
"There, there, don't have a fuss. Have either of you seen or heard Mogget today? He is not in any of the usual places."  
  
"Not a clue." Answered Touchstone as Sabriel climbed into bed. "Hope you find him, though. Mogget AWOL is not a good thing. Good night, Kibeth."  
  
"mmph. Good night." Said the Dog as she pranced out in search of her informant. Touchstone sighed and climbed into bed next to his beloved. He pulled her close and wound his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Good night, Touchstone." Sabriel said, leaning on his chest.  
  
"Good night, Sabriel. Though it is actually morning. We need a proper sleep schedule..." the King said as he dozed off. 


	7. Nine Years of Waiting

Afterlife

By Otakuprincess

Author's Note: Oh. My. God. I am alive and well, everyone. And I'm back. I got so many reviews for chapter 6, I can't possibly respond to them all. Thank you, everyone, for reviewing and predicting the events of upcoming chapters. You've all been waiting, and here it is...chapter 7.

As always, Garth Nix owns the beautifully written and uniquely defined Old Kingdom Series. Kirel, however, is completely mine, as well as this story.

Lirael broke away from her kiss in a fury.

"How dare you!" she cried, calling forth Charter marks of binding. The necromancer pulled her close to his body. She could feel his heart beating steadily, even through the thick material of his clothing. She struggled, her cursing muffled by a strong hand over her mouth.

"Stop squirming, stubborn little Lirael. It's me, Sam."

The necromancer pulled off his robe and put his mask in a pocket, revealing a handsome man in a royal surcoat; one that proclaimed him the last of the blood line of the wallmakers. A single sword hung at his side, opposite from the bell bandolier. The man's face was smooth and still gave the appearance of a younger soul, but his eyes were weary and full of sorrow. Lirael fell into them with a splash.

"Sam? How in the world did you find me! Why are you even here? I thought ---"

"You thought I'd left you."

Sam released his hold on Lirael and turned away. Sam had known that this would happen, had seen this day as if in the mirrored lakes he so often traveled by. It had been nine long years...would Lirael take him back?

Lirael watched Sam turn away with sadness, and slowly draped her arms over his broad shoulders.

"Oh Sam, you don't know what I've been through since you left...Nobody realizes the truth, and everyday is worse than the day before. Every day you're gone, I just want to walk into Death and let the river carry me away..."

"I know, Lirael. It was my fault, but...I needed it, Lirael. How's my darling Kirel?"

"Yes, she's fine," Lirael said weakly. "Probably back in Belesaire with the Dog."

Lirael collapsed suddenly and Sam whipped around to catch her. Her golden hand gripped his firmly, and she looked up into his eyes once more.

"Why did you leave me, Sam? Why?"

"Lirael, the kingdom was in an uproar. What did you think I would do?" Sam replied, a stinging note in his voice.

"I thought you would stay and support your family." Lirael said shortly, getting to her feet and brushing off her surcoat. "I thought you would be a father."

Lirael and Sam shared a few minutes of silence, of staring into each other's eyes and simply listening to the wind play its soft melody. Lirael was glad to have him back, and the same time, angry for his departure. What would she tell her daughter? Or her sister...or her brother in law. Or, for that matter, everyone else in the kingdom? If Sam was back, everyone would know...this time, her secrets would not be kept under lock and key.

"Sam, are we going back to Belesaire?"

"I don't see why. I have a small workshop down by Ganel. You could bring Kirel with you, and---"

"Please, Sam." Lirael pleaded. "I may be Abhorsen, but I'm not strong enough to do this on my own. Not with the responsibility of caring for Kirel...I've left her in others' hands far too often in these past years. She needs you...I need you. Please come back to Belesaire."

Sam sighed heavily. "If you think it's best, I will return."

"Thank you."

Lirael kissed Sam softly on the lips before sitting down and weaving charter marks in the air.

"You may as well find something to do, Sam. If we don't want to walk back, I'll need a couple of hours to configure these charter skins."

Sam nodded and walked off to find some food and more firewood. Lirael looked up to the night sky and counted the stars. She felt a great weight, as if they were all looking down on her.

"I told you when I became Abhorsen, you can't expect everything" Lirael spoke to the twinkling lights. "And I was right. Some things are completely unexpected."

Author's Endnote: Did you guys like it? I'm sure I will receive plenty of flames concerning my Lirael/Sam pairing, but please bear with me. I'm not completely stupid, and I'm not incest happy. Whether you like the pairing or not, please continue reading. There is more to this story than meets the eye.

Until next chapter, may the charter be with you!


	8. Flood of Memories

Afterlife

By Otakuprincess

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! The first couple of days, I thought I wasn't going to get any ;; and then I was happy, because you all came and read chapter 7! Thank you.

Maiden of the BH – Thank you so much, and I'm glad you enjoyed the pairing. To be honest, even after reading the entire book, Nick and Lirael seemed too...distant. They really didn't know each other, they didn't talk much. And yet, they were kind of destined. It just bugged me.

Siren's Voice – I'm glad you got my e-mail! I can understand that you were upset, but thanks for reading and I hope you continue. I guess with the pairing, my fic will simply end up unique. Thanks so much!

sPuD13 – Thank you for both of your reviews – Deep Water will be updated as soon as I get time to edit the second chapter...likely tomorrow, since I have physics class :P

PS: Do you guys like the formatting? Would you rather I double spaced the entire thing? Put some of the paragraphs together? Split paragraphs? Less dialogue? More dialogue? Let me know.

Lirael yawned as she got out of bed. What a night she had, weaving charter marks for at least 3 and a half hours. She had fallen asleep minutes after completing the final chain. The sun was a few hours away, Lirael assumed, and she realized that only 45 minutes of her last day and a half had been spent sleeping. Lirael looked around to see Sam dead to the world, his head snuggled in the folds of his pack.

Lirael found herself lost in the smouldering fire. The burning embers...she was so easily reminded me of the terror of the kingdom she called home. The pain, death, and betrayal she had witnessed...she knew it was nothing compared to the experiences of her sister and brother-in-law. Even so, as a part of the bloodlines, she could feel the void of the broken charter stones. Too many still lay cloven in two, villages abandoned and fields, once ripe with grain, now rebellious and wild.

Lirael hadn't even realized that, in her reminiscence, she had tapped partly into death. Her entire frame shook as memories overloaded her brain, memories of childhood and the Clayr's Glacier; of her journey through the Old Kingdom and her life from then onwards. Other memories came to her, memories that were not hers. A little boy in a rural town, swordfighting with his friends with broken wooden sticks from the forest. An old woman, weaving a shroud for her husband. A young man, proposing to his girlfriend, tears in his eyes and happiness in his heart.

"Please, leave me be! I cannot help you!" Lirael cried out.

Sam awoke with a jump, grabbing his sword and flying into a protective stabce, Instead of an attacker, Sam found Lirael curled up on the ground, bells twitching in their bandolier. Saraneth sat in her outstretched hand, uncontrolled and ready to move of its own accord.

"Lirael!"

Sam ran over and dropped to his knees beside her. He didn't dare lay a hand on her, fearing for both of their lives. Who knew what the bells would do...especially if he got close.

"Lirael, still the bells!"

The bells, all at once, were ready to crack under the weight of Sam's coice, They no longer quivered; they began to change shape. Becoming fluid, the metal warped slowly. However, the bells quickly regained their stable form and Saraneth fell from Lirael's hand, stilled by an unseen force.

"Lirael, what happened? Did something happen in Death?"

"No, Sam, I...I'm falling apart. I don't know if I can keep doing this."

Sam's eyes widened and he grabbed Lirael's shoulders tightly, blue tunic gripped in callused fingers.

"Lirael, you are going to get through this! Look at me, Lirael. Fears can be overcome. And I'll help you, darling."

Sam shook his head furiously before noticing the tears falling into the fabric of his riding slacks. Same let go, ashamed at his ferocity, and then reached down for Lirael's hand. Lirael looked up at Sam as flesh touched living gold and Free Magic. The Charter overcame the two of them, running through their veins and streaming down Lirael's raven hair.

"Lirael, you just have to take the world a day at a time. You have so many people who support you, who love you. You're a gifted Abhorsen...calm down and see what the new day has to offer," Sam said, pointing at the sunrise.

"Oh Sam," Lirael blinked a tear from her eye. "Oh, it's already sunrise. We're so late!"

Sam chuckled and pulled Lirael to her feet.

"Stop worrying: we don't have to be on time, every time."

"I know. I should be there, Sam. I have duties to those other than myself," Lirael replied.

Sam smiled and silently dipped his fingers in Lirael's flowing hair. He moved a little closer, his hand tracing Lirael's jawline before placing his lips on hers.

Charter marks, Free Magic, and a mild scent of Death exploded outwards in a supernova of light and energy in the very air surrounding the couple. When Sam broke the connection, the torrent subsided and the sky turned a rosy pink. Lirael knew bad weather was in store, but she had faith that she and Sam would make it back to Belesaire before the rain.

"Why does that always happen?" Lirael asked, remembering the outburst of magic from only a moment before.

"Well, Lirael, doesn't something amazing always happen to forbidden couples?"

Lirael chuckled and smiled. Maybe Sam was right, and a new day had truly dawned.

Author's Endnote: So, what did you guys think? Don't worry, more about Kirel and the Dog in the next chapter. I need at least 5 new reviews before I add chapter 9!


	9. Mysteries of the Past

**Afterlife**

By Otakuprincess

Chapter 9

The disreputable dog pranced through the halls, leaning close to each door to listen for the sound of purring.

"Damn..."

The dog had been searching for hours, but still hadn't found Mogget. Usually he was in Sabriel's room, curled up on the rug by the fireplace, or in the kitchen searching for fish in the supply room. The Dog was annoyed enough without Mogget's obnoxious living habits. If she was lucky at all, Mogget had died in the night. His being a Free Magic creature, she knew this was highly unlikely.

"Mogget, get out here. The game's up."

As the Dog changed into her human form, something suddenly reached out and grabbed her waist from behind. Kibeth, startled, tried to attack the lurker, but a cold hand came over her mouth.

"Shh, Kibeth. You did ask for me, didn't you? No need to bite."

As Yrael let go, Kibeth turned around, her hair flying in rage.

"Yrael, I've been looking all over for you, curse the charter..."

"Well, I wasn't far away. Lirael's room isn't far to walk, even for you."

"Lirael's room!" Kibeth cursed. "What in the charter were you doing there? My mistress is gone, and you decide that you have the authority to trespass?"

"I'm Abhorsen's servant," Yrael replied bluntly. "Her room may as well be mine."

"You only wish you had that much power." Kibeth walked forward in one step and slapped Yrael across his pale face. A huge red welt, striking in contrast with his white skin and hair, sprung up immediately.

"Well thank you for that discreet warning," Yrael drawled.

"You are a fool, Yrael," Kibeth said calmly. "Do not try me. Astarael did you a favor that dark day in the cellar. I'm doing you a favor, even now. If you want to exist forever here, forever servant to the Abhorsen, be my guest. If you want to do something useful, shut your mouth."

"You always have to bring that up, don't you," Yrael commented. "Why would a reject like me want to make up with the Charter, anyway? I never asked for that favor."

"I actually believe in the charter, and I also believe it would be most stable if this was resolved," Kibeth answered. "I know what you seek...it is the same thing the Clayr have forseen..."

Yrael growled and turned away. "Fine. Forget it. You were looking for me, I recall?"

"Yes. Kirel's father has returned. We need him now for the task at hand."

"You see too many false signs, Kibeth. Sam would never return here. Leave him be, and stop hoping against reason."

"Ah, but my hope is this kingdom's reality. And I am not wrong this time." Kibeth flashed Yrael a quick smile, then ran down the hall to Lirael's room to see if her mistress was there.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Hope people will still come back and review And thank you to everyone who has read my fics so far!


End file.
